


Grulla

by Elsa0806



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Hinata es un rollito de canela, M/M, Noya no se da cuenta que Hinata está enamorado de él, Y Hinata tampoco se da cuenta, Y Yuu también
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 16:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11855424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsa0806/pseuds/Elsa0806
Summary: «La leyenda cuenta que si tienes un deseo muy profundo, algo que venga desde el fondo del corazón, y construyes mil grullas de papel, los dioses recompensarán tu fervor y esfuerzo al concederte ese deseo que tanto anhelas».Hinata tiene un deseo, algo que se niega completamente a compartir, incluso con Noya, su senpai favorito. Y Nishinoya está desesperado por descubrir qué es lo que quiere, qué es lo que desea, porque estando tan enamorado de Shouyou como está, le es imposible no querer otorgárselo él mismo.





	Grulla

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todos! Como mis demás trabajos aquí en AO3, esto es solo alguna clase de respaldo en caso de que mis historias sean borradas de Amor Yaoi. 
> 
> Cuento con recordarles que los personajes no me perteneces; le pertenecen a Haruichi Furudate, quien no contento con darme TANTO NishiHina, ahora me da KuroKen. Ese hombre es un santo. 
> 
> ¡Disfruten!~

Cuando Noya conoció a Hinata en su segundo año de preparatoria, lo primero que había pensado había sido en que era alguna clase de rayo de luz personificado. Y no de cualquier luz; era un rayo de luz solar que iba por ahí alegrándole la vida a todo el mundo, haciendo imposible llorar a su alrededor.

Era su kohai preferido. Era inevitable: ¿quién podría no encariñarse hasta el ridículo con él, siendo amable, risueño y siempre listo para superar cualquier adversidad? Era como una motivación para todo el equipo; empujaba a todos a mejorar en _todo_ aspecto. Desde el vóleibol hasta sus vidas personales.

No era sorpresa que terminara enamorándose de él. Cuando se lo contó a Ryuu, su amigo simplemente se rio y le contestó que era difícil no notarlo, que era de conocimiento general (excepto para Hinata) lo que el líbero sentía por él.

Y Noya creía haber sido _sutil_.

Un tiempo después de conocerlo, luego del partido contra Shiratorizawa, Hinata había aparecido en la escuela con pequeños cuadrados de papel. Cuando Yuu le había preguntado que qué se traía entre manos, el pelirrojo simplemente había sonreído de oreja a oreja (con esa sonrisa suya que iluminaba todo el lugar, que casi lo obligaba a usar la mano como pantalla para evitar que le dolieran los ojos, como si mirara directamente al sol), había alzado un papel a medio doblar, y lo había agitado como si con eso pudiera contestarle.

—Tengo un deseo—había dicho, intentando sonar misterioso. Todo el equipo había soltado una carcajada, todos excepto Yuu. Porque para los demás, su tono no había sido misterioso para nada. Pero, ¿para el líbero? Era como si de pronto se hubiese transformado en Kogorou Akechi y necesitara descubrir qué se traía su kohai entre manos—. Natsu me contó la leyenda de las mil grullas de papel… y decidí intentarlo.

Noya había pestañeado sorprendido, ignorando olímpicamente la gota de sudor que se deslizaba por su sien derecha, los chirridos de las suelas de las zapatillas de sus compañeros, el deseo acuciante de quitarle el papel de las manos a Hinata y besarlo allí mismo. Porque mientras doblaba cuidadosa y prolijamente un diminuto pliegue del ala de su grulla, con la punta de la lengua presionada entre los labios, se veía como algo que había salido de los sueños más _cursis_ que el líbero había tenido alguna vez.

Era lo más adorable que había visto en sus dieciséis años de vida, y era imposible que no quisiera apretarlo contra sí. Aquel muchacho se había hecho un lugar en su corazón a punta de sonrisas y carcajadas, a punta de fervor. Porque incluso cuando sus ojos se clavaban en alguien, sin ese brillo habitual, casi como los ojos de una serpiente… incluso así, Noya sentía que su corazón iba a dar a sus rodillas en caída libre.

¿Qué tan enamorado estaba?

Hinata siguió haciendo sus grullas, lenta y diligentemente. Cada día, en sus ratos libres, Shouyou tenía un papel entre los dedos, y con la habilidad de quien practica incansablemente, doblaba, alisaba y presionaba aquí y allá. Con el tiempo, Noya desarrolló el pasatiempo de observarlo, de memorizar la forma en la que sus delgados y blancos dedos se movían.

Lo que resultaba de esa dedicación, de ese intrincado movimiento de sus manos y su ceño fruncido, eran las más preciosas piezas de papiroflexia que Yuu había visto en su vida. Sí, seguro había personas con más talento, personas que producían verdaderas obras de arte. Pero para Yuu, que terminaba sosteniendo las grullas en la palma de su mano mientras su kohai comenzaba a trabajar en una nueva, que jugaba a que el cabello del más alto era el sol poniente y que la grulla volaba ante él, eran figuras dignas de pertenecer a un museo. Las cosas más delicadas, más hermosas, en las que jamás había posado sus ojos.

Descubrir el deseo de Shouyou se había vuelto su obsesión. A medida que los días pasaban, que su relación se hacía más cercana y de ser simplemente un senpai pasando tiempo con su kohai se hacían amigos, fue juntando cada trozo de información acerca de él como si escribiera la biografía de Hinata en su cabeza. Y con ello, intentaba deducir qué era lo que el pelirrojo deseaba tan fervientemente como para dedicar todo su tiempo libre a hacer esas mil grullas de papel.

— ¿Vas a decirme qué es lo que vas a desear cuando termines con eso?—le había preguntado un día, sosteniendo cuidadosamente una de las grullas de su kohai en la palma de su mano. Estaba intentando concentrarse en la gracilidad del cuello, en los ligeros pliegues cerca de la punta que conformaban el último segmento de las alas, y no en las manos del chico, que se movían con habilidad. Intentaba por todos los medios que poseía no contar las pecas que coronaban sus nudillos, trataba de no imaginarse que eran constelaciones—. ¿Es tan privado que no puedes decírselo a tu senpai?

Los ojos marrones de Hinata, parecidos al caramelo, se habían alzado del papel (un bonito cuadrado de papel rosa con estrellas doradas) y se habían clavado en él, las delgadas cejas alzadas ligeramente. Noya le devolvió la mirada, sonriendo casi con malicia, mientras contenía la necesidad de acomodar ese mechón rebelde de esponjoso cabello naranja que le caía sobre los ojos.

—Mi senpai _favorito_ —había corregido el pelirrojo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, tan ampliamente que parecía que su rostro se iba a dividir en dos. Esa sonrisa que hacía que el corazón del líbero se saltara un latido, que le llenaba de mariposas el estómago y que le provocaba sonreír también, como un idiota, por horas y horas—. Pero por mucho que seas mi senpai favorito, Noya-san, no puedo decírtelo. Es un se-cre-to.

Hinata había alargado aquello último hasta que cada sílaba se había convertido en una palabra por sí misma, dedicándole un guiño travieso que envió la sangre directamente a los capilares de sus mejillas. Era demasiado tarde para esconder el arrebol descolgándose desde los ángulos de sus pómulos, y realmente agradeció que luego de guiñarle el ojo, su kohai volviera inmediatamente a la grulla entre sus manos.

— ¿Y después de que termines la milésima grulla?—inquirió, tres grullas y media después, cuando el sol se hundía lentamente en el horizonte, tiñendo las esponjosas nubes de un color carmesí, ligeros tintes de rosa como jirones aquí y allá. Las sombras se alargaban poco a poco, haciéndose más agudas a medida que la luz del astro rey desaparecía, las estrellas iluminándose una a una a la par de la oscuridad estirando sus dedos por el cielo—. ¿Me dirás entonces?

Hinata volvió a alzar la mirada del papel, esta vez con la sorpresa iluminando tenuemente sus ojos, casi como si intentara esconderla. Yuu pensó que era como una llama ardiendo tras una gruesa capa de hielo, iluminando apenas a través del agua congelada, pero que _sabías_ que estaba ahí.

Pestañeó hacia Noya un par de veces, abriendo la boca para decir algo, cerrándola unos momentos más tarde sin haber dicho nada. Por un momento, quizás debido a la pobre iluminación, Yuu creyó haber visto un ligero sonrojo tiñendo sus mejillas, pero Hinata ocultó su rostro demasiado rápido como para saber si no se lo había imaginado.

—Tal vez—concedió, una ligera sonrisita tirando de las esquinas de sus labios, justo en el momento en el que doblaba el pliegue final y presentaba su obra maestra a Noya, sonriendo esta vez con orgullo—. ¿Y? ¿Qué te parece?

—Es hermosa—contestó el líbero, sonriéndole también.

La única respuesta de Shouyou fue soltar una risita, un sonido fresco como la espuma de mar y que pareció tintinear como cientos de cascabeles, para luego decirle que lo mejor era que comenzaran a preparar sus cosas para retirarse de la escuela.

Por el resto del año escolar, Noya siguió acompañando a Hinata en su pequeña travesía personal, sin llegar nunca a descubrir cuál era el deseo que su kohai tan _desesperadamente_ trataba que se le concediera. Respondió misteriosamente a todas las preguntas que el número cuatro de Karasuno le hizo alguna vez, cambiando el tema rápidamente.

Así llegaron las vacaciones de verano, en las que se dedicaron a entrenar con lo que quedaba del equipo (ahora que los de tercer año se habían ido), a hacer la tarea asignada, y, personalmente, Noya se dedicó a prepararse mentalmente para su tercer y último año de escuela. Comenzó a planear su acceso a la universidad, a asegurarse de la carrera que quería seguir, a buscar casi con ahínco a los agentes que las universidades de todo el país enviaban a los campeonatos para reclutar nuevos jugadores para sus equipos.

Su tercer año comenzó con el regreso casi apabullante de ese misterio que lo había perseguido por más de la mitad de su segundo año. Hinata seguía construyendo sus grullas de papel en su tiempo libre, aún en compañía del líbero, siempre negándose a contestar.

A pesar de esa pequeña espina clavada, no podía quejarse. Cada día que pasaba, su relación con Shouyou se hacía más y más cercana. Las cosas que sabía de él iban aumentando poco a poco, grabándose a fuego en su mente, siempre volviendo a él cada vez que era necesario.

«A Shouyou le gustan los bollos de carne, Ryuu, no lo olvides».

«Uh, no, si quieren ver alguna película en casa de Kageyama, no se les ocurra ver una de terror. A Shouyou le aterran».

Durante esas ocasiones, el pelirrojo simplemente lo miraría sorprendido, para luego sonreír. Y era durante esas mismas ocasiones, en las que las palabras se le escapaban antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, que temía que Hinata finalmente se diera cuenta de lo que sentía por él. Que se sintiera asqueado, que decidiera que no quería ser su amigo nunca más.

Sin embargo, como bien lo sabían todos (Noya más que nadie), Shouyou era tan despistado que alguien podría haberle gritado con un megáfono que estaba enamorado de él, y el chico aún habría perdido completamente el punto.

Lo agradecía a veces, y a veces le sacaba de quicio. Muy seguido, Yuu había deseado simplemente gritarle que lo amaba, que cada momento con él era como un regalo, y que cada segundo que pasaba apartado de su lado era una interminable tortura. Que los fines de semana, que antes parecían como premios al esfuerzo semanal, se sentían como vidas completas que transcurrían con una lentitud terriblemente dolorosa. Pero se contenía, porque temía que Hinata lo malinterpretara todo, porque temía que él lo rechazara.

El pelirrojo se había vuelto una parte crucial de su vida, tanto como el vóleibol. ¿Qué se suponía que haría si un día decidía irse de su lado?

Un día lunes, durante uno de los recesos, uno de esos que Yuu, religiosamente, pasaba con su kohai, sentados por ahí hablando de cualquier nimiedad mientras Shouyou se dedicaba a hacer sus grullas de papel, intentó acercarse al tema que nunca había abordado con él. En parte por miedo, y en parte porque aún no existía la confianza suficiente entre ellos.

Pero ahora que estaba en tercero, que habían entablado esa amistad cercana en la que conocían a la familia del otro, en la que pasaban los fines de semana juntos de vez en cuando, que de cierta forma Yuu se sentía más valiente, preguntar le parecía la cosa más natural del mundo.

Así, mientras Hinata extraía un nuevo cuadrado de papel (salmón con pequeños peces blancos dibujados) de su mochila para empezar con una nueva pieza, conjuró todo el coraje que tenía, ese que siempre se mostraba avasallador en la cancha, para empujar las palabras fuera de su boca.

—Dime, Shouyou—comenzó, echándose un dulce de limón a la boca. Lo movió de aquí para allá sobre su lengua, tomándose unos segundos para comprobar si se arrepentía o no de lo que iba a decir—. ¿Te gusta alguien?

Hinata dejó salir un sonidito parecido a algo que se había quedado a medio camino entre un chillido y un carraspeo. Bajo la agradable luz del sol, Noya estuvo _completamente_ seguro que se había sonrojado. Y asegurarse de que, esta vez, no se lo había imaginado, fue como una inyección de adrenalina directo a su corazón. Le puso una sonrisa idiota en el rostro y le iluminó los ojos, como si fuera un niño en Navidad.

—Es… uhm…—empezó, sus dedos tensándose alrededor del frágil papel, sus ojos clavados en el pequeño progreso que había hecho como si desesperadamente intentara ignorar la presencia de Noya a su lado—. E-Este…

El sonido del papel rompiéndose sobresaltó a Noya. A pesar del ruido de la escuela, la algarabía de los estudiantes conversando, riendo y jugando, a pesar de oír los automóviles en las calles aledañas, parecía que los había rodeado una burbuja en la que solo reinaba el silencio. Y cuando la delicada pieza de papel entre los dedos de Hinata se rasgó debido a la tensión de sus dedos, pareció que el sonido rasgara también el silencio, dividiéndolo en dos. Se sintió como si le quitaran el aire, sus ojos volando directamente a la grulla a medio hacer, para luego alzarse hacia el rostro de Hinata.

Observaba el desastre con la sorpresa de quien escucha una pésima noticia. La culpabilidad llenó su estómago, retorciendo sus tripas de manera desagradable, justo en el momento en el que los dedos del menor se relajaban y un suspiro resignado dejaba sus labios.

—Ah, cielos—exhaló, arrugando el papel para luego dejarlo caer dentro de su mochila—. Ahí va la última hoja. Y se me acabó el dinero para comprar más.

Yuu pestañeó sorprendido hacia él, cayendo _recién_ en la cuenta de que el papel debía costarle dinero. Y a la velocidad a la que hacía las grullas, era lógico que se le fuera a acabar en cualquier momento. Se preguntó a sí mismo por qué no había pensado en ello antes, siendo un aspecto tan _jodidamente_ obvio del tema, sintiéndose aún más culpable de hacer que perdiera su última pieza.

—Lo siento mucho, Shouyou—se disculpó, imprimiéndole a su voz toda la sinceridad de la que disponía. Se levantó del peldaño en el que se habían sentado ambos, parándose ante Hinata con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, estirando los brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo como una cruz, cambiando su expresión de una acongojada a una llena de confianza—. ¡No te preocupes! ¡Tu senpai de encargará de remediar su error!

—No es necesario, Noya-san, en serio—se apresuró a decir el más alto, moviendo las manos frenéticamente, como si con eso pudiera detener la conversación de manera física. Un sonrojo feroz se le había subido a las mejillas, alcanzando incluso la punta de sus orejas—. Está bien, no fue tu culpa, no t-

—Déjamelo a mí—lo interrumpió el castaño, apuntándose a sí mismo con el dedo pulgar—. Un senpai tiene que cuidar de su kohai, ¡y eso es exactamente lo que haré!

Por más que Shouyou intentó hacer que Noya desistiera de su decisión, está demás decir que no logró absolutamente nada. Mientras más insistía en ello, el mayor de los dos se negaba con mayor fervor, asegurándole que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse. Que ya encontraría una manera de reponer la grulla que Hinata había roto debido a la indiscreción de su pregunta, y de paso, asegurarse de que no volviera a quedarse sin material para conseguir ese deseo que tanto anhelaba.

Luego de dos días, por fin Noya pudo cumplir su promesa. Honestamente, habría cumplido con ella al día siguiente de hacerla, pero decidió esperar un poco más, solamente para ver cuál era la reacción de Hinata.

Mientras el pelirrojo no jugaba vóleibol o no estaba ocupado con el estudio, sus dedos se movían de manera inconsciente, como si aún tuviera entre sus manos un papel qué doblar. Se sentía casi hipnotizado por la velocidad y la gracilidad de los movimientos vacíos, por la prolijidad que podía verse en el proceso incluso cuando no había nada entre sus dedos.

Y honestamente, habría esperado más. Pero tampoco quería que Hinata retrasara más su deseo, y tampoco podía soportar esa mirada de decepción que le llenaba los ojos castaños cuando caía en la cuenta de que el hueco de sus manos estaba vacío.

— ¿Cuántas grullas llevas?—le preguntó, sentándose junto a él, durante un breve descanso en su práctica después de clases.

—Seiscientas cincuenta y… tantas—contestó el muchacho, componiendo una expresión pensativa. Alzó la mirada hacia el techo, moviendo los labios sin decir una palabra, contando en silencio—. No puedo recordarlo.

—Te falta menos de la mitad—comentó Noya, más para sí mismo que para Hinata—. ¡Felicidades, Shouyou!

El pelirrojo le dedicó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, alzando los brazos por sobre la cabeza en gesto de victoria, un brillo especial resplandeciendo en aquellos grandes ojos color caramelo, clavados ahora en el mayor.

— ¡Lo sé! ¡No puedo creerme que haya avanzado tanto!—celebró, casi trinando como un pajarillo. Dejó caer los brazos y entrelazó los dedos sobre el hueco de sus muslos, soltando un suspiro casi exhausto—. Aunque no sé si pueda terminar antes de finales de este año.

— ¿Por qué a finales de este año?—inquirió el líbero, confundido—. ¿Pasará algo _tan_ malo a final de año?

Con una mirada casi triste, Hinata asintió con la cabeza, encogiéndose de hombros como si no pudiera poner remedio a la situación.

—No es solamente “malo”, Noya-san—suspiró, un puchero arrugando su labio inferior—. Es terrible.

Noya no supo por qué, pero fue en ese mismo momento en el que decidió que si las grullas de papel eran incapaces de concederle ese deseo a Hinata, él haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para otorgárselo. Así tuviera que cruzar el infierno de ida y vuelta, solamente para no tener que volver a ver esa expresión en el rostro de su kohai.

Luego de terminar la práctica, Yuu cumplió la promesa de remediar su error. Con una sonrisa misteriosa, mientras rebuscaba brevemente en su mochila, disfrutó a concho de la emoción de Hinata, del arrebol en sus mejillas y de la forma en la que parecía brincar en su lugar como un cachorrito.

Cuando le entregó un montón de papeles de colores, todos ellos con diferentes diseños, especiales para el origami, y la sonrisa de Shouyou pareció iluminar todo de nuevo, se sintió tan satisfecho consigo mismo que dejó salir un suspiro que podría habérsele atribuido a cualquier chica enamorada.

En todo caso, estando Hinata tan concentrado en observar algunos de los dibujos en el papel que coronaba el montón, fue incapaz de notarlo.

Así, el tercer año de Nishinoya pasó en un abrir de ojos. En algún momento pensó que quizás su enamoramiento por Hinata podía desvanecerse, pero no se sorprendió al equivocarse. A cada día que pasaba, sus sentimientos crecían, poco a poco, como el agua que desgasta una roca a través del paso de los años. Muchas veces pensó que todo lo que sentía era demasiado y que iba a explotar si no se lo decía, pero el miedo a ser rechazado seguía siendo demasiado grande.

Cuando el día de su graduación llegó, tan rápido que apenas lo notó, un peso se hundió en su estómago mientras recibía su diploma en un pulcro tubo con su nombre escrito en bajo relieve. El mundo se abría en posibilidades ante él, con muchas ofertas para equipos universitarios, con la propuesta más importante de jugar en el equipo nacional de Japón.

Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía como si le estuvieran arrancando un trozo del corazón? Como si lo diseccionaran lenta y tortuosamente, sin anestesia. Solamente por el placer de hacerlo sufrir.

Cuando dejaba la escuela luego de la ceremonia, en compañía de sus padres, fue que se dio cuenta. Mientras dejaba atrás la escuela y a sus compañeros, siguiendo a su familia un par de pasos atrás, la idea le llegó a la cabeza con la fuerza de un camión chocando contra el concreto.

Dejaba atrás a Hinata. Dejaba atrás a su kohai preferido, a la única persona de la que se había enamorado de verdad en la vida. Su risa, sus enormes ojos iluminados con la perspectiva de un nuevo partido de práctica, esa sonrisa que unía sus orejas y la sensación de que la luz solar iluminaba incluso las noches más oscuras cuando estaba con él.

Se detuvo sobre sus pasos, echándole una ojeada a su diploma. Pulcro y brillante, rodeado por los dedos de su mano derecha, parecía alguna clase de sentencia de muerte. No podía soportar el peso del tubo, como si pesara miles de toneladas, como si el solo tacto lo quemara. ¿En qué momento su graduación se convirtió en el final del camino?

_Cuando me enamoré de él._

Justo cuando comenzaba a dar el paso para continuar su camino en dirección a su casa, creyó oír el sonido de la voz de Hinata. Se rio de sí mismo en el momento en el que se le ocurrió la idea; ¿qué tan loco tenía que estar para creer oír la voz de su kohai justo cuando pensaba en que no podría verlo a diario nunca más?

— ¡Noya-san!

 _Realmente estoy loco_.

— ¡Yuu!

De nuevo, se detuvo en seco, atragantándose con saliva. Hinata jamás lo había llamado por su nombre de pila, siempre manteniendo entre ellos la distancia que se suponía un kohai debía tener con su senpai. Y que justo ahora, cuando dejaba la escuela para volver solo en calidad de invitado, su mente decidiera conjurar el sonido de su voz llamándolo de esa manera, era simplemente _cruel_.

El jalón en su manga, no obstante, fue demasiado real como para que pudiera ignorarlo, o simplemente atribuirlo a algo que su imaginación había creado. Aquello iba más allá de la simple tortura mental, y estaba completamente seguro de que ni su subconsciente podía ser así de desgraciado. 

Echó una ojeada hacia su costado derecho, pestañeando sorprendido cuando el color anaranjado de la luz solar chocó contra una mata de cabello casi de la misma tonalidad, brillando en las puntas como fuego. Dos ojos color caramelo estaban clavados en él, iluminados con una emoción que no supo identificar, el par de labios más perfectos que había visto jamás entreabiertos, dejando salir un jadeo entrecortado.

—Noya-san, ¿no me escuchaste?—preguntó Hinata, dejando ir su manga como si de pronto se hubiese quemado. Dio un paso atrás, alejándose de Nishinoya, balanceando su peso de un pie a otro—. Te llamé varias veces.

—Lo siento, Shouyou—se disculpó el mayor, aún demasiado sorprendido como para asimilar lo que realmente sucedía—. No… no te escuché.

—Está bien—contestó el muchacho, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. La expresión en su rostro calmó la desesperación que se agitaba desagradablemente dentro del pecho de Nishinoya, dejándolo respirar por fin—. Solo venía a entregarte esto.

Estiró el brazo izquierdo, con los dedos extendidos y la palma hacia arriba. En el centro de su mano descansaba una grulla de papel.

Noya parpadeó hacia la pequeña pieza de papiroflexia, confuso por un momento, incapaz de adivinar qué era lo que Hinata quería decir.

—Uhm… ¿Shouyou?

—La milésima grulla. Y mi deseo.

—Oh—exhaló el mayor, alargando su mano libre para coger la grulla por un momento, observándola con ojo crítico. Sonrió de oreja a oreja, con aprobación, devolviéndola a su lugar con el cuidado de quien acarrea copas de cristal sobre una bandeja—. ¿Qué deseaste?

—Que no me olvides cuando te vayas al equipo nacional—replicó el pelirrojo, con timidez.

Con una sonrisa, con todos los miedos olvidados, Noya desprendió el segundo botón de su saco y lo depositó en la palma abierta de Shouyou, justo al lado de la grulla.

—Jamás podría.


End file.
